Brook/Storia
Passato Prima di diventare pirata Prima di entrare nella ciurma dei pirati Rumba, Brook era il leader di un convoglio da battaglia di un regno sconosciuto. In questo periodo ha imparato la tecnica di scherma. Non è noto nient'altro della sua vita prima di entrare nella ciurma di Yooki. L'incontro e la separazione di Lovoon Cinquantadue anni fa, Brook faceva parte della ciurma dei pirati di Yooki, i pirati Rumba, in qualità di musicista come tanti altri membri dell'equipaggio. Un giorno, navigando nel mare occidentale, la loro nave cominciò ad essere seguita da una balenottera che si era persa. Vedendola sconvolta, Brook suggerì al capitano di suonarle una canzone per risollevarle l'umore. Il giorno seguente la ciurma si accorge che la piccola balena aveva continuato a seguirli. Nonostante ciò, Brook e il resto dell'equipaggio permisero alla balena di continuare a seguirli e le venne dato il nome Lovoon. Da allora i pirati Rumba andarono in cerca di avventure con Lovoon al loro seguito e cantando allegre canzoni. Durante il viaggio, molti dei compagni di Brook notarono che Lovoon ha stretto più amicizia con lui che con altri. Quando Brook ed il resto dei pirati Rumba erano prossimi ad entrare nella Rotta Maggiore furono afflitti da un grande dilemma: temevano che la Rotta Maggiore sarebbe stata troppo pericolosa per una balena di piccola taglia come Lovoon. L'equipaggio tentò invano di convincere la balena a restare nel mare occidentale e di non seguirli oltre. Brook chiese al resto della ciurma di lasciarlo solo con Lovoon per farla ragionare senza però riuscirci. Incapaci di fare qualsiasi altra cosa i pirati Rumba decisero che da quel momento avrebbero ignorato Lovoon nella speranza che essa si dissuadesse dal desiderio di seguirli. La loro tattica sembrò funzionare e Lovoon non si presentò per un po' alla loro vista. Tuttavia, quando Brook ed il resto della ciurma entrò nella Rotta Maggiore, furono sorpresi nel vedere che Lovoon li aveva seguiti di nascosto attraverso la Reverse Mountain. Vedendo che la loro nave necessitava di riparazioni immediate, decisero di fermarsi e di cantare assieme a Lovoon. Dopo tre mesi trascorsi a riparare la loro nave, i pirati Rumba decisero di affidare Lovoon alla custodia di Crocus promettendole che sarebbero tornati da lei dopo aver circumnavigato il mondo. Per allora Lovoon sarebbe diventata talmente grande da avere il consenso della ciurma di portarsela dietro per nuove avventure. La morte dei pirati Rumba e la nuova vita di Brook Navigando lungo la Rotta Maggiore, Brook ed i suoi compagni affrontarono varie sfide. Un giorno, sbarcando su una foresta, il capitano Yooki e metà equipaggio contrassero una malattia incurabile. Per evitare la propagazione della malattia al resto dell'equipaggio, Yooki decise di rimanere solo sulla nave ammiraglia dei pirati Rumba insieme agli altri uomini malati nella speranza di poter uscire dalla Rotta Maggiore attraversando una delle Fasce di bonaccia. Yooki annunciò a Brook e al resto dell'equipaggio della sua decisione, rammaricandosi per non essere riuscito a trovare un'altra soluzione per salvaguardare gli uomini non infettati. Sapendo di non poter tornare da Lovoon, Yooki chiede a Brook di condurre l'equipaggio da essa e di porgerle i saluti da parte dei compagni malati. Nonostante si trovasse in punto di morte, Yooki chiese a Brook di abbandonare la metà dell'equipaggio infetta suonando la loro canzone preferita, "Il liquore di Binks". Nonostante avesse perso metà dell'equipaggio, Brook continuò a navigare insieme al resto dell'equipaggio lungo la Rotta Maggiore con una nuova nave. A Brook, eletto come nuovo capitano dei pirati Rumba, venne assegnata una taglia. In un primo momento i pirati Rumba non sembrarono riscontrare grandi difficoltà nella navigazione ma, una volta entrati nel triangolo Florian, Brook ed i suoi compagni vennero attaccati da altri pirati con frecce avvelenate. Dal momento che il loro medico di bordo venne ucciso nel combattimento, Brook ed i superstiti perirono lentamente per colpa del veleno. Sapendo di aver ingerito il frutto Yomi Yomi, Brook suggerì un'ultima cosa ai suoi compagni. Suggerì che avrebbero dovuto suonare un'ultima canzone registrandola con un Tone Dial acquistato in precedenza da un mercante. Consapevole di poter tornare in vita grazie ai poteri del frutto del diavolo, Brook promise che avrebbe fatto ascoltare la registrazione del Tone Dial a Lovoon. Emozionati per la proposta di Brook, i superstiti dei pirati Rumba iniziarono a suonare la loro canzone preferita un'ultima volta. Durante la gioiosa esibizione, a causa del veleno, i pirati muoiono uno dopo l'altro con un sorriso stampato sul volto lasciando Brook a suonare da solo. Ricordando la promessa fatta a Lovoon, Brook continua a suonare il pianoforte fino alla morte. L'anima di Brook riuscì a tornare nel mondo dei mortali grazie ai poteri del frutto Yomi Yomi. Purtroppo il ritrovamento della nave (e quindi del suo cadavere) fu ostacolato dalla fitta nebbia caratteristica del triangolo Florian. L'anima di Brook trovò la nave solo dopo un anno di ricerca e a quel punto ciò che era rimasto del suo corpo era solo un mucchio di ossa. Solo i suoi capelli erano rimasti intatti perché possevano delle radici forti. Una volta tornato dalla morte, Brook raccolse i resti dei suoi defunti compagni e li ripose sottocoperta all'interno di alcune bare. Per i decenni a venire Brook navigò da solo in balia delle correnti marine in quanto il timone era stato distrutto nel tragico assedio del pessato. Non avendo molto da fare, Brook passò il tempo a rotolarsi sul ponte della nave, saltellare, cantare e appoggiarsi a pareti verticali con la sola testa cercando di formare un angolo di 45 gradi. Durante il sonno sognava che lui ed i suoi compagni ersno ancora vivi ma al risveglio doveva affrontare la triste realtà. I cinquant'anni trascorsi in solitudine sulla nave furono strazianti. L'arrivo sull'isola della morte Dopo un po' di tempo, la nave di Brook andò alla deriva ed arena su Thriller Bark. Nel tentativo di riparare il timone decise di sbarcare sull'isola e di esplorarla. Tuttavia, tutto ciò che vi trovò furono solo creature autoctone. Venne in seguito catturato e poi privato della sua ombra prima di vedere come Gekko Moria creava gli zombie. Dopo essere stato trasportato sulla sua nave e mandato nuovamente alla deriva, Brook decise di ritornare sull'isola per riprendersi la sua ombra. In quest'occasione riuscì a scoprire il punto debole degli zombie spiando una loro conversazione in cui parlano di non mangiare per nessun motivo del pesce sotto sale. Dalle informazioni trapelate, Brook pensò in un primo momento che il punto debole degli zombie fosse il pesce ma venne accidentalmente corretto da Hogback il quale rivelò che era il sale il loro vero punto debole. Infine Brook chiese ad Hogback di rivelargli dove si trovasse la sua controparte zombie. Dopo aver eliminato alcuni di essi, Brook trovò lo zombie possessore della sua ombra, Ryuma. Durante il loro scontro, Ryuma si dimostrò troppo forte per Brook. A causa dei danni riportati sul cranio, Brook chiese pietà al suo avversario, che gli concese la fuga da Thriller Bark. La battaglia lasciò una crepa nel cranio di Brook, il quale per i seguenti cinque anni si dedicò ad allenamenti mirati ad incrementare le sue possibilità di sconfiggere Ryuma nel loro duello successivo. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Saga di Thriller Bark L'incontro con la ciurma di Rufy e il recupero dell'ombra Dopo cinque anni trascorsi in solitudine nel triangolo Florian, la nave di Brook si imbatte con la Thousand Sunny. Tre dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, dopo aver visto Brook cantare, decidono di salire a bordo della sua nave. Una volta incontrati Brook li accoglie con maniere eccentriche. Durante le presentazioni Rufy gli chiede di unirsi alla sua e ciurma e Brook accetta lasciando Sanji e Nami senza parole. Accolto sulla Thousand Sunny ed invitato a cenare con la ciurma di Rufy, Brook racconta gli avvenimenti del suo passato. In seguito la ciurma scopre che l'immagine di Brook non viene riflessa dallo specchio e che è privo di ombra. Giustifica questi fenomeni dicendo che gli è stata rubata l'ombra senza accennare all'artefice di tale furto per non cacciare nei guai i pirati di Cappello di paglia. A causa del furto d'ombra, Brook spiega che l'esposizione del suo corpo alla luce del sole determinerebbe la disintegrazione dello stesso. Per questo motivo Brook è costretto a rifiutare la proposta di Rufy di unirsi alla sua ciurma. Rufy però gli promette che avrebbe recuperato la sua ombra al posto suo. In seguito alla comparsa di un fantasma da una parete, Brook si precipita fuori dalla cucina seguito dalla ciurma di Rufy e fa notare che la Thousand Sunny sta andando alla deriva vicino ad un'isola del mare occidentale, Thriller Bark. Alla vista di quest'ultima, Brook congeda i pirati di Cappello di paglia tuffandosi dalla Thousand Sunny e correndo in direzione dell'isola, sopra la superficie del mare. Una volta arrivato sull'isola, Brook girovaga purificando le varie creature prima di trovare Ryuma e combatterlo di nuovo. Sfortunatamente viene sconfitto e lanciato fuori dalla torre in cui ha avuto luogo il combattimento. Durante la caduta viene avvistato da Franky e Robin anch'essi in caduta libera in seguito alla distruzione del ponte che collega la villa di Hogback all'albero maestro di Thriller Bark. Dopo essersi rialzato sconfigge Tararan con un singolo attacco di spada. Con il nemico ormai purificato, Brook spiega a Franky e a Robin il modo in cui vengono rubate le ombre. Intento a tornare a sfidare Ryuma, Brook viene fermato da Franky con una domanda concernente la sua persona. Per rispondere a tale domanda Brook racconta ai due il suo passato con Lovoon, esplicando il suo desiderio di tornare da lei. In seguito, Brook si precipita nel laboratorio di Hogback dove trova Ryuma. I due si sfidano nuovamente in un feroce duello. Seppur abbia riportato fratture ossee, il pensiero di incontrarsi con Lovoon ad ogni costo gli passa per la mente e nonostante lotti vigorosamente contro Ryuma, Brook viene sconfitto dallo zombie ancora una volta. Incapace di difendersi, il nemico di Brook decide di tagliargli l'afro ma proprio in quel momento l'isola comincia a tremare facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Ryuma impedendogli di proseguire l'atto. Contemporaneamente, Franky e Zoro raggiungono il laboratorio di Hogback in soccorso di Brook. Bloccando un fendente di Ryuma diretto verso Franky e Brook, Zoro si rivolge a quest'ultimo dicendogli che avrebbe combattuto lo zombie al posto suo e che avrebbe recuperato la sua ombra. Dopo un'intensa battaglia sul tetto del palazzo, Brook vede Zoro sferrare il colpo di grazia al suo nemico il quale viene avvolto dalle fiamme. Con il cadavere di Ryuma ridotto in cenere, Brook riacquista finalmente la sua ombra. La minaccia dei membri della Flotta dei sette Mentre Brook, Zoro e Franky si riposano per recuperare le forze, lo zombie di Rufy, Odr, esce dall'albero maestro alla ricerca dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Brook assiste alla grande battaglia tra i pirati di Cappello di paglia e Odr che avviene nel cortile interno, tra l'albero maestro e il palazzo. In un primo momento la battaglia non è a favore della ciurma e Brook viene involontariamente incluso nella mischia. A causa del precedente scontro con Ryuma, Brook non è in grado di reagire all'attacco di Odr, come invece fanno i pirati di Rufy. Per questo motivo gli viene ordinato di starne fuori. Brook, intuendo che è necessario molto sale marino per purificare Odr, si dirige a fatica nella cucina di Thriller Bark e ne trova una grande quantità. Trovandosi nella cucina, ne approfitta anche per bere del latte al fine di curare le sue ferite. Torna sul luogo della battaglia appena in tempo per salvare Usop da Odr, assistito da Gekko Moria, portando con sé un grande sacco pieno di sale. Brook decide di partecipare al combattimento ma tutto quello che può fare è mantenere il sale nel sacco mentre i pirati di Cappello di paglia attaccano Odr. Dopo aver evitato un po' di attacchi di Odr controllati da Moria grazie ai poteri del frutto del diavolo, Brook chiede a Nami, Usop e Robin di aiutarlo a sferrare un attacco contro Odr. Mentre viene lanciato, Brook viene fatto roteare da Robin ed elettrizzato da una nuvola creata da Nami. Con l'energia elettrica nelle ossa, Brook trafigge la spalla di Odr paralizzandolo. Dopo aver trapassato la spalla di Odr, Brook si schianta sull'edificio dietro lo zombie. Rimanendo incastrato tra le mura dell'edificio, Brook rischia di essere calpestato da Odr ma l'attenzione di quest'ultimo viene richiamata da un attacco di Usop. Nonostante ciò, Brook perde i sensi per lo spavento e cade a terra. Proprio quando Nami e Usop stanno per essere schiacciati come i loro compagni, Brook e la ciurma vengono salvati da Rufy, potenziato con un centinaio di ombre. Mentre Rufy spinge lontano dal cortile interno Odr e Moria a suon di colpi, un gruppo di vittime senza ombra comandato da Lola portano in salvo Brook e l'equipaggio di Rufy. Nonostante i danni subiti, Brook e la ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia si rialzano, così come Odr che è stato abbattuto in precedenza da Rufy. Per sconfiggere Odr una volta per tutte, Brook partecipa ad un piano insieme alla ciurma di Rufy. Mentre quest'ultima riesce ad immobilizzare lo zombie, Brook conduce Rufy in cima all'albero maestro di Thriller Bark con l'aiuto di Robin. Brook lancia Rufy in modo da consentire a quest'ultimo di attaccare Odr dall'alto. Con questo attacco la spina dorsale di Odr viene frantumata permettendo a Brook e alla ciurma di Rufy di dichiararsi vincitori della battaglia. Tuttavia, nonostante gli sforzi di Brook e dei pirati, Moria riesce a trovare le forze per rialzarsi anche dopo gli attacchi di Rufy. Brook assiste all'ultimo tentativo di Moria di annientare la ciurma di Rufy, che consiste nell'assimilare mille ombre provenienti dai suoi sottoposti zombie ed amplificare così la sua potenza. Tutto ciò che può fare Brook dinnanzi a questo scenario è di osservare Rufy raccogliere le sue forze per far fronte al nuovo pericolo. Proprio quando sta per sorgere il sole minacciando di disintegrare i corpi dell'Associazione vittime di Thriller Bark insieme a quelli di Zoro, Robin e Sanji, Rufy riesce a sconfiggere Moria. Come conseguenza degli attacchi di Rufy, le ombre sottratte vengono rilasciate dal corpo di Moria. Con la sconfitta di Moria l'incubo che Brook e la ciurma di Rufy hanno affrontato a Thriller Bark sembra concluso. Tuttavia, prima di concedersi ai festeggiamenti, un altro componente della Flotta dei sette, Orso Bartholomew, fa la sua comparsa davanti ai vincitori con l'ordine di uccidere tutti i sopravvissuti. I vari tentativi di fronteggiarlo risultano vani. Il membro della Flotta dei sette offre ai sopravvissuti la salvezza in cambio della vita di Monkey D. Rufy. Tutti rifiutano l'offerta, costringendo Orso ad annientare tutti con il suo frutto del diavolo. Anche se l'onda d'urto distrugge gran parte dell'isola e mette fuori combattimento quasi tutti, Brook rimane abbastanza cosciente da poter assistere agli sforzi di Zoro e Sanji finalizzati a salvare Rufy da morte certa. Fine degli incubi Brook si unisce ai festeggiamenti nelle rovine del Mast Mansion per celebrare la vittoria contro Moria. Per l'occasione Brook decide di suonare il pianoforte in una stanza. Prima di iniziare a suonare rivela a Sanji che ha assistito alle sue azioni assieme Zoro contro Orso Bartholomew, lodando il coraggio di entrambi. Non appena comincia a suonare il pianoforte, discute con Rufy sulla canzone che sta suonando. Dopo che Rufy ha detto di aver sentito cantare la stessa canzone dai pirati di Shanks, Brook spiega a Rufy che questa canzone è conosciuta da ogni pirata dei vecchi tempi. Con il proseguire della conversazione, Rufy lo invita ancora una volta ad unirsi al suo equipaggio dato che ora la sua ombra, essendo stata recuperata, non rappresenta più un impedimento all'esposizione solare. Tuttavia, Brook gli risponde che non può unirsi alla sua ciurma perché ha ancora una cosa importante da fare. Rufy però è già al corrente della promessa tra lui e Lovoon grazie a Franky. Rufy riferisce a Brook che non solo ha incontrato Lovoon ma che è anche in buona salute e sta ancora aspettando il suo ritorno alla Reverse Mountain. Appresa tale notizia e ricevuta la conferma da Sanji e Usop, Brook smette improvvisamente di suonare il pianoforte e scoppia in lacrime. Felice del fatto che Lovoon lo sta aspettando da cinquant'anni come da promessa, Brook riprende a suonare versando lacrime di gioia. Mentre continua a suonare il pianoforte, Brook prende ed attiva il Tone Dial con la registrazione dell'ultima esibizione dei pirati Rumba da recapitare a Lovoon. Con la musica di sottofondo, tutti quanti nella stanza cantano la famosa canzone. Mentre tutti cantano, Brook si chiede se Lovoon può aspettare un altro anno o due permettendogli di raggiungerla navigando l'altra metà della Rotta Maggiore fino alla Linea Rossa. Con questa determinazione, Brook chiede a Rufy se può unirsi alla sua ciurma. Rufy accetta senza esitare lasciando allibita la maggior parte della ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Essendo entrato a far parte dell'equipaggio di Rufy, Brook mostra ai suoi nuovi compagni il suo manifesto di taglia promettendo fedeltà al ragazzo col cappello di paglia. Due giorni dopo l'adesione, Brook osserva la lapide dei pirati Rumba nel cimitero, allestita e decorata da Usop, Franky e Chopper, in quanto consapevole che la Thousand Sunny non può ospitare i resti dei suoi compagni. Dal momento che Thriller Bark è un'isola proveniente dal Mare occidentale, Brook spera che i suoi compagni possano riposare in pace e comincia a suonare il violino. Non appena inizia a suonare viene raggiunto da Zoro, appena ripreso dai danni subiti, il quale gli domanda se può suonare una canzone per la sua spada distrutta. Come Brook sale sulla Thousand Sunny per continuare il suo viaggio intorno al mondo, viene pervaso dall'idea di vedere una vera sirena su Fishman Island e perde sangue dal naso quando gli viene detto che le sirene non indossano le mutandine. Quando tutto è pronto per la partenza, la Thousand Sunny salpa da Thriller Bark con destinazione Fishman Island. Sabaody Archipelago Arc Slavery and Bubbles As Brook and the Straw Hats continued on their journey, he played to them as they went through one Grand Line phenomenon after another. They sailed until they came to a sight that Brook had not seen in fifty years, the Red Line. Having arrived at the second part of the great wall, Brook joined in a little expedition with Robin and Luffy in the Shark Submerge to find Fishman Island deep below. Despite their efforts, they could not find the underwater paradise due to the sub's limitations. Instead, they unfortunately brought with them a seaking that followed them back to the surface. As the seaking was defeated by Luffy, Brook and rest notice the monster spit out two beings onto the Thousand Sunny, a mermaid named Keimi and her pet starfish Pappug. Having met the mermaid and her starfish friend, Brook and the others learned that not only could the two lead them to Fishman Island for saving them, but they would also reward the Straw Hats with Takoyaki. However before Brook and the others could be rewarded, they learned that Keimi's fishman friend Hatchin had been captured by the Flying Fish Riders. For the way to Fishman Island and the reward of Takoyaki, Brook and the others accepted to help. After sailing by using fish to guide them and encountering some of the Flying Fish Riders along the way, they reached the Flying Fish Riders' base. At the base, Brook and the others not only learned the one they were rescuing was a previous enemy of the Straw Hats, but the Flying Fish Riders had laid an ambush for the Straw Hats. Upon engaging the Flying Fish Riders, Brook accidentally dove along with Chopper after Luffy when his captain fell into the sea despite both of them being incapable of swimming themselves. Feeling ashamed for his recklessness and having the others save especially in his first battle as a Straw Hat, Brook decided to make up for it by reducing the swarming numbers of Flying Fish Riders with a technique that left a majority of them asleep and vulnerable. As Brook and the others continued to battle against their foes, they soon learn that the boss of the Flying Fish Riders, Duval, had a grudge against Sanji because of his face looking exactly like Sanji's wanted poster. Though after hearing the tragic coincidence regarding Duval and Sanji, Brook fell onto his knees, pounding the ground laughing. Despite Duval's efforts to get back at Brook's crew mate, the boss was defeated when Sanji rearranged his face and Brook and the rest were able to get away to enjoy some Takoyaki. After enjoying a well deserved reward of Takoyaki and being thanked by Duval for what Sanji did to his face along with the other Straw Hats, Brook and his crew mates sailed to the Sabaody Archipelago. There, as they were informed by Hatchan, was were they could find a coating mechanic to coat the Thousand Sunny so they can go to Fishman Island. Joining the landing party to search for the mechanic, Brook and his fellow Straw Hats learned from Hatchan of the World Nobles that frequent there and the consequence if people would defy them. As Brook and the rest came to the shadier parts of the mangrove to where the mechanic could be found, they learned a great deal of things from a friend of Hatchan's, Shakuyaku. These included the fact that there very few Marines that were stationed at the moment in the mangrove, and the fact that there were nine other pirates besides Luffy and Zoro whose bounties were higher than 100,000,000. Aside from these other things, Brook and the landing party learned that the mechanic they were searching for, Rayleigh, might be in Sabaody Park among places. Hitting the theme park, Brook and the rest enjoyed the various rides there. However in the midst of all the fun, they discovered that Keimi had been kidnapped. With Keimi kidnapped, Brook and the rest of the Straw Hats decided to seek help from Duval and his Flying Fish Riders. While awaiting with Chopper in Sabaody Park to be picked up by the Flying Fish Riders, Brook convinced his fellow Straw Hat to relax a bit despite their situation. Unfortunately when the Flying Fish Riders arrived with Usopp to picked the two up, both Brook and Chopper were scolded by their crew mate for relaxing too much. Having been picked up, Brook rode alongside one of the riders in order to locate Keimi. Upon learning that Keimi was taken to the Human Auction House in Grove 1 of the mangrove, Brook and his Flying Fish Rider companion immediately headed to the place. By the time they reached there, the place was already in chaos because of Luffy punching a World Noble. Seeing no available entrance through the crowd of people rushing out of the place, Brook's rider companion, along with Robin's and Usopp's rider companions, decided to go in another way. They crashed their flying fish through the walls and delivered the three Straw Hats into the auction house. Once there, Brook and his two crew mates immediately regrouped with the rest of crew and joined in the fighting against the auction house's guards. In the midst of chaos however, Brook and his companions' foes were all suddenly knocked out the mechanic they were all looking for in the first place. Gold Roger's First Mate and Crew Separation With Rayleigh in the scene, not only were Brook and his companions' foes knocked out, but Keimi's collar was also taken off without it blowing up in her face thanks to the Coating Mechanic. Though Brook and the rest of the crew found the mechanic and were reunited with Keimi, they had no time for pleasantries. They learned at that very moment that a group of Marines had already surrounded the Auction House in response for what happened there. Despite being surrounded, Brook and the rest of the crew rallied forward to escape from the scene. With Luffy leading the march, Brook and the rest of the Straw Hats fought through the blockade of Marines that awaited them outside the place. Accompanying Brook and the rest of crew in their escape were some members of two other pirate crews, the Kid Pirates of Eustass Kid and the Heart Pirates of Trafalgar Law. These two pirate crews decided to help the Straw Hats at the time since the Marines mistook them for the Straw Hats' accomplices for the assault on the World Nobles. After breaking through the Marine blockade and parting with the two other pirate crews, Brook and the rest escaped the scene and reunited with Duval and his men. Having escaped from the Marines for the moment, Brook and the rest returned to Shakky's bar and learned from Rayleigh a bit of the mechanic's past. While most of it concerned about a pirate that was a mere rookie during Brook's time, Gol D. Roger, what surprised Brook the most was learning that his old friend, Crocus, had tried to look for him while he was a part of Roger's crew. After hearing Rayleigh's tale of days past, Brook and the rest decided to hand the Thousand Sunny over to the mechanic to work on due to the trouble that they just stirred up. With a promise that the ship's coating would be finished in three days, Brook and the rest set off with the will to survive until the appointed time. As Brook and the rest set off, they encountered a familiar figure. Recognizing the figure as Bartholomew Kuma, Brook and his crew mates began fighting against this encountered foe. As they fought, Brook and the rest soon realized that though figure before them looked like Kuma, it was not due to several differences among which included him not having any paws on his hands. Despite this, Brook and the rest fought to their fullest against the Pacifista. With their combined strength, Brook and the rest of the crew were able to defeat the Pacifista. Unfortunately, they weren't given a moment's rest as another Pacifista came along with Sentomaru, a immensely strong Marine captain aiding in the Straw Hat's capture. Seeing as they no longer had the strength to face these new foes, Brook and the rest decided to split up and run for it. Noticing Zoro still having trouble due to his wounds with Kuma, Brook decided to aid the swordsman and Usopp. As Brook and his crew mates were retreating, they unfortunately came across the Marine admiral sent to apprehend them, Kizaru. Fortunately, they were saved by Rayleigh who was somehow able to counter the admiral's light based Logia Devil Fruit powers. Having been momentarily saved by the coating mechanic, Brook and Usopp took the wounded Zoro as fast as they can. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts along with those of Sanji, Brook and Usopp weren't able to fend off the Pacifista that came with Sentomaru. Just as it seemed like their comrade Zoro was about to finished off by the Pacifista, the real Bartholomew Kuma suddenly appeared to the astonishment of Brook and his crew mates with him, and vanished Zoro somewhere else before their eyes. In an attempt to protect Usopp and Sanji from the same fate, Brook got in the way of Kuma's next attack and was pushed away somewhere else by the Shichibukai's Devil Fruit powers. Le varie avventure della ciurma di Cappello di paglia Brook come Satana Brook vola per tre giorni e per tre notti in cielo finchè non atterra nel regno di Haerettania, sull'isola Namakura. Proprio in quel momento gli abitanti del luogo stanno effettuando un rito per evocare il diavolo, disposti a donargli la loro anime in cambio della vendetta sulla tribù Braccialunghe, colpevole di averli attaccati numerose volte. All'inizio Brook ignora le persone che lo circondano e che credono che egli sia colui che aspettavano. Tuttavia, quando vede una ragazza impaurita, le chiede senza troppi complimenti di mostrargli le mutandine e per timore che egli se ne vada tutti i presenti, anche gli uomini, gli mostrano le proprie. Più tardi Brook assiste al rapimento della giovane ragazza da parte dei Braccialunghe. Con sua sorpresa i presenti non fanno nulla per fermarli, ma al contrario chiedono che sia Brook ad intervenire in cambio delle mutande che gli hanno mostrato. Brook decide di comporre una canzone che spinga i suoi "seguaci" a difendersi da soli. Grazie a questa spinta emotiva gli abitanti di Haerettania decidono di reagire ma è solo l'intervento di Brook che gli permette di recuperare le persone rapite e di catturare alcuni Braccialunghe. Brook convince i suoi seguaci a lasciare liberi i Braccialunghe anzichè venderli come scherzi della natura. La popolazione acconsente alla sua richiesta, ma non appena sono liberi i Braccialunghe rapiscono Brook e fuggono. Gli abitanti di Haerettania si limitano a guardarli mentre fuggono e decidono di invocare un altro demone che possa aiutarli. Brook il fenomeno da baraccone Catturato da tre Braccialunghe, Brook viene portato sull'isola Kenzan con l'obiettivo di essere esposto come fenomeno da baraccone. Chiuso in una gabbia, Brook non si preoccupa della folla che lo circonda e legge il giornale che parla delle ultime imprese di Rufy. Notando il tatuaggio di Rufy, Brook comprende che la riunione della ciurma si terrà solamente due anni dopo. Per questo motivo decide di allenarsi e di migliorare per il bene del suo capitano. Per questo motivo tira fuori una chitarra ed intona una nuova canzone. Saga del paradiso sottomarino Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Dopo due anni Brook è diventato una star di fama mondiale, grazie a Sancrin che è diventato il suo manager. Durante l'ultima parte del timeskip Brook effettua un tour mondiale che lo ricorpre di fama e successo. Per questo Franky si chiede se Brook abbia davvero voglia di abbandonare quella vita per tornare ad essere il musicista della ciurma di Rufy. Brook comunque ha già deciso che il suo concerto alle Sabaody sarà l'ultimo. Alla fine del concerto la Marina si presenta al Sabaodome copn l'intenzione di arrestarlo, avendo scoperto il suo passato con i pirati Rumba e il suo legame con i pirati di Cappello di paglia, creduti morti da tutti quanti. Brook rivela al mondo che Rufy è vivo e che un giorno diventerà il re dei pirati. I suoi fan ostacolano la Marina e gli permettono di fuggire. Brook poi si dirige alla Thousand Sunny e quando vede Nami le chiede di farsi mostrare le sue mutandine, ricevendo un calcio come risposta. Quando la nave comincia a immergersi per raggiungere l'isola degli uomini-pesce Brook esulta come tutti i suoi compagni. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Il viaggio sottomarino Mentre la Thousand Sunny affonda, Brook e il resto della ciurma cominciano a fantasticare su quali meraviglie potranno vedere una volta arrivati. Inoltre Franky spiega a tutti quanti come la ciurma sia debitrice a Orso Bartholomew e per questo motivo nessuno si accorge di quanto sta accadendo dietro di loro. Con l'aiuto di una mucca marina i pirati di Caribou stanno raggiungendo la ciurma di Rufy con l'intenzione di attaccarla e ucciderla. Caribou è l'unico a riuscire a salire sulla Thousand Sunny perchè la mucca marina, che è Momu, riconoscendo Rufy Sanji e Nami fugge terrorizzata portandosi via la nave con tutti gli altri pirati di Caribou. I pirati legano Caribou e poi ascoltano Nami mentre descrive l'andamento delle correnti marine. La ciurma perde presto interesse nella spiegazione di Nami, inoltre tutti quanti vengono distratti dall'ingresso in una cascata sottomarina e dall'incontro con il kraken. Brook sente di essere collegato al mostro marino che è fatto di carne e non ha ossa, mentre lui è l'esatto opposto. Tutti quanti si spaventano quando il kraken distrugge senza sforzo la nave dei pirati di Caribou, ma Rufy, Zoro e Sanji lo sconfiggono in poche mosse, mostrando la loro nuova forza. Quando la ciurma raggiunge il fondo della cascata si imbattono in una zona vulcanica e in un enorme pesce lanterna che cerca di mangiarli, ma viene fermato da un gigante sottomarino. Subito dopo scorgono l'Olandese volante che secondo la leggenda sarebbe comandata dal pirata maledetto Van Der Decken. Van Der Decken ordina alla creatura di attaccare la Thousand Sunny ma il kraken, addomesticato da Rufy, interviene mandando al tappeto il gigante. Proprio in quel momento uno dei vulcani sottomarini erutta, così il kraken porta la nave in un dirupo. Arrivati sul fondo la ciurma vede l'isola degli uomini-pesce, il cui ingresso è sbarrato da un gruppo di mostri marini guidati da Hammond. Egli concede una scelta ai nuovi arrivati: unirsi ai nuovi pirati uomini-pesce o morire. Trouble in the Underwater Paradise Luffy rejects Hammond and the fishman prepares to attack. Franky activates Coup de Burst and the ship flies through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island. The ship then falls into a current and the Straw Hats get separated. Brook later reunites with Pappug and goes to the Mermaid Cafe, where the mermaids there were big fans of him. When Keimi brings Luffy and Usopp to the cafe, Brook and Pappug have a happy reunion. Before boarding a fish taxi, Brook notices a wanted poster for Vander Decken. Pappug reveals to Brook and the group that the Vander Decken from the legend died on Fishman Island and the one the Straw Hats saw was his grandson. While riding on the taxi, they come across a candy factory with Big Mom's jolly roger on it. They soon arrive at Pappug's house. Brook and the group soon learn that there is a Criminal clothing store on the first floor. As soon as they enter the store, they find Nami making complaints for the high prices. Pappug says that the Straw Hats can have whatever they want for free. After hearing this joyful news, they empty the store much to Pappug's dismay. They then hear a commotion outside the store and they find that King Neptune has arrived to meet them. Brook and the others are then invited by the King himself to his castle. The Straw Hats, Keimi, and Pappug rides on Megalo while Neptune rides on Hoe as he calls to them not to fall off. Pappug thinks about the Mermaid Princess, and Brook asks him if he was right in remembering that Pappug was once best friends with the princess. Pappug gives him a long "ssshhh", and Brook realizes it was a lie. Upon arriving at the palace, everyone looked at in awe. Brook said it made Pappug's mansion look like a flea, prompting the starfish to tell him not to compare them. After entering the caste, Luffy wanders off in search for food while Brook wonders when the banquet would start. After receiving word of the mysterious disappearances of the mermaids from Mermaid Cove and of Madam Shyarly's ominous prediction, the palace guards and personnel took action against the Straw Hats. Brook, Usopp, and Nami battle against the attacking guards. Brook prepares himself when King Neptune attacks, but Zoro intercepts him. After subduing the king, the ministers, and the royal guards, Brook and the Straw Hats have an argument. Brook tells Zoro that he overdoes things. While the group are wondering what to do next, Brook suggests that they sing. The three princes of the Neptune House return to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes are unable to enter, Fukaboshi speaks with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. Brook listens as Zoro makes his demands and Fukaboshi tells them Jinbe's message. After hearing noises coming from Shirahoshi's room, Neptune begs the Straw Hats to go check up on her to ensure her safety. Brook instantly dashes towards her location, in hopes of seeing her panties, while carrying the Minister of the Right thinking that the latter shares his impure motives. They soon arrive at Hard-Shell Tower and find a group of battered human pirates thrown there. They are then surprised to see Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi leaving the tower with the princess inside the shark's mouth (unknown to both Brook and the Minister of the Right). Brook calls out to Luffy while the Minister of the Right calls out to Megalo asking why he is leaving the door wide open. The minister then urges Brook to check the room and they find the princess missing. The human pirates (pawns of Hody Jones) blindly attacked, only to be evaded repeatedly by Brook. The intruders demand to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. They repeatedly say that they must follow Jones' orders or else they'll perish. Their desperation to live drove them into a blind rage. This left Brook on the defensive, not wanting to confront them as he was already pre-occupied with carrying a "hostage", the Minister. The two of them are later seen outrunning the intruding hordes, with the minister urging Brook to run back to the king. Once they return to the palace hall, Brook tells everyone about the invasion. Zoro defeats the invaders, but unknown to everyone present in the palace hall, one of them manages to open the connection corridor. When Neptune demands that Shirahoshi to be returned to him, Brook points out that he only saw Luffy and Megalo leave Shirahoshi's room. Neptune mentions that Shirahoshi is as big as him and could not slip away without anyone noticing. Brook, who has yet to meet Shirahoshi personally, pictures the Mermaid Princess as a big ugly mermaid. Brook and the others then encounter Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX. Once Decken learns from Neptune that Shirahoshi is no longer in the palace, he quickly goes after her. Jones then crushes a palace wall, flooding the palace in the process. He launches his Archer Shark attack injuring Neptune and some of his soldiers. Brook manages to avoids the attack and he tells Usopp that he noticed Nami went off somewhere and the water is draining his strength. Jones then orders his crew to attack, but Usopp holds them back by launching a Pop Green that spawns a plant the gives off a bad odor. Jones, however, remains unfazed. Usopp and Brook untie the guards and Zoro cuts Neptune's chains. Usopp then carries Brook away before the room is completely submerged. Once Jones is staggered by Zoro, Brook, Usopp and the swordsman grab onto Neptune as he prepares to make an escape route. Neptune creates a vortex and clear a path. The ministers and the Ryugu Palace guards manage to escape. However, Neptune's back gave in, putting him, Usopp, Zoro, and Brook in a dangerous situation. Neptune's whale, Hoe, arrives to save them, but before they can leave the palace, Jones, energized by Energy Steroids, stops Neptune with one hand. Brook, Usopp, Zoro, and Neptune are then captured by the New Fishman Pirates. The New Fishman Pirates think that Brook is just someone's dead skeleton. However, they soon realize that Brook is not actually dead. Brook, Usopp, and Zoro are then locked in a cage in a room filling with water. Hody plans to drown them after he executes King Neptune. Brook then shows his ability to leave his body in spirit form, which he learned a while back. His crewmates were seemingly astounded, but not at all that impressed, most likely due to their history together with Perona, who demonstrated a similar power. Brook then tries to tell Pappug to get Zoro's sword, but Pappug runs away in terror. Battle for Fishman Island Brook, Zoro, Usopp and Pappug eventually escape the palace and appear in Gyoncorde Plaza with the rest of the Straw Hats, ready to fight the New Fishman Pirates. Brook is distracted by Shirahoshi and is seen gawking at her. Brook, having finally met the Mermaid Princess in person, comments on how beautiful she is and then asks her to show him her panties before getting smacked by Nami. As the battle with the New Fishman Pirates initiate, Brook prepares himself. When the New Fishman Pirates cannon squad try to kill Shirahoshi, Brook stops them with his music hypnotising them all. Under the influence of his music they imagine they are at a carnival as Brook commands them to fire into the air to make fireworks. Before they even notice, Brook cuts them with Kintothias Fantasia. Brook remembers that he forgot something and then turns to Nami. He goes in front of her asking to see her panties, getting punched in the face by Nami and stabbed with a Roasted squid spear by Ikaros Much. The spear has no effect on Brook as he is already all dried up. Then he steps on Zeo's face while the latter was laying on the ground being invisible. When Zeo reveals himself, Brook prepares to fight him. During the fight, Zeo wraps his chain around Brook's neck and snaps his head off. As his head falls to the ground, Brook just thinks about how in the last two years, he has learned about the true power of his devil fruit. With this power, Brook's head reattaches itself, much to Zeo's shock. Brook then slashes at Zeo with his Soul Solid, which carries with the chill of the underworld. After the report of Hody's defeat is heard over the island, some of the Fishman pirates start running away. Zeo responds by attacking them, telling them that if they do not fight, they can die in the name of their grudge. Brook stops him and chastises Zeo as he does not really know what dying is like. Brook goes on saying that he hates people who waste lives. Zeo retorts that even though the Straw Hats have remained calm with the threat of Noah, he still believes that they will die. Brook counters that they believe that Luffy will become the Pirate King and in that belief, there's nothing to be afraid of. Zeo then makes a circle around himself and warns Brook that if he crosses it, his bones are gonna be crashed to bits. Brook passes the circle and Zeo in an instant. As Zeo wonders how Brook got passed him, Brook defeats him with 'Glacing Song: Blizzard Cut'. After all the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates have been defeated, the Straw Hats look into the sky as Luffy tries to destroy Noah. When the Sea Kings appear and stop Noah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrates. The After Battle Celebration and Departure As the crew tries leave the island quietly, they are intercepted by the palace guards who give them Neptune's invitation to the banquet he had originally planned. At the party, Brook was pounced on by an adoring mermaid fan and sang on stage with Maria Napole. After the party ends, Franky was talking about how they would become big time pirates and Brook asks him if he thinks the rockstar lifestyle he is describing is easy. He is later shocked that Luffy challenged Big Mom. After saying their farewells, Brook and the crew leave Fishman Island and set sail with the Thousand Sunny to the New World. Brook tells Laboon to wait a little longer as he's halfway there. On there way to the New World, the crew tries to catch some sea monsters for a celebration for them entering the New World. After they get caught in the White Storm, they are stopped by a group of whales that all look exactly like Laboon. Brook, overwhelmed at the thought of the whales looking like Laboon, believes one of them to be Laboon, only for Usopp to state that Laboon is at the first half of the Grand Line. Brook however, still believes him to be Laboon and cries over the site of the whales only to be corrected by the crew. After realizing that Laboon was born in this spot, he surmizes that the whales here are his family and have been looking for him. Brook tells the whales that he's doing well and is in great shape. Brook then plays Binks' Sake and cheers the whales up to take the crew to the surface to the New World while Brook comments on how the sky is pouring from the rain. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Arrival at Punk Hazard Soon after entering the New World, the crew spots an island surrounded by a sea of flames as Brook waves goodbye to the whales. The Straw Hats then receive a distress call from someone who seems to be in trouble and Zoro asks Brook about the samurai mentioned by the pirate in distress. Brook then explains about the country of Wano Country. Later, a small group consisting of Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Robin go and explore the island of Punk Hazard. While Usopp, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro fight a dragon, some unknown foes knock the remaining Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny, including Brook, with sleeping gas. However, when the enemies list the pirates they have captured, Brook was not among them, meaning that he has been overlooked (possibly because they thought he was a deceased body). Brook is left behind as Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky are kidnapped. After Brook wakes up, he finds that the Sunny has been taken to the other side of the island in front of a massive building. He then informs Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin about the situation through a Den Den Mushi after defeating the intruders. Brook then disembarks, planning on building a snowman. However, he then encounter and starts fighting the torso of the headless samurai. The samurai proves to be quite powerful, and obviously ignores Brook's questions as to why he is fighting. Brook then runs away in confusion and fright, thinking the torso is a ghost. Brook then stumbles upon Luffy's group at the lake while they are being attacked by some centaurs led by Brownbeard. Using his ability, Brook froze the barrels of their flintlocks, causing them to backfire on the shooters. This gives Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Luffy enough time to defeat the sharks and escape the lake. After defeating the centaurs and stealing their coats, the group uses Brownbeard as transportation to Vegapunk's former research facility. They soon arrive at the scene where Law and Smoker just fought. After Luffy talks to Law, the group quickly gets away from the Marines and meets up with Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Franky, and some of the children that were held prisoner in the research facility. They then take shelter in the back side of the facility. The Straw Hats then tie up Brownbeard and bring each other up to speed on the current situation. After interrogating Brownbeard, they learn about a man known as Caesar Clown. Kin'emon later leaves the group to find his torso and Sanji (in Nami's body) and Brook volunteer to go search for him while having perverted thoughts. Nami makes Zoro go with them to ensure that they will not do anything indecent. Brook's group later sees the Yeti Cool Brothers' massive footprints and decides to follow them. When they reach the edge of a cliff, they encounter the yetis. The brothers fire KYP bullets at the group, knockng them out and sending them falling of the cliff towards an icicle trap. Fortunately, Zoro destroys the trap before falling unconscious. After Sanji kicked Zoro and Brook to wake them up, they then walked and stumbled on a frozen Kin'emon by accident. After learning that Kin'emon's torso has fallen into the lake, they go to the lake to retrieve it. They then run into Brownbeards' men, but the centaurs choose to run instead of fighting. When they are close to the lake, they see a mountain. Brook, Zoro, and Sanji then stare at the slime and comment that it is doing something mysterious. A Weapon of Mass Destruction As the slime continues to shoot itself across the lake, Brook claims to have read about a similar creature in a book, and that it melts the clothes of women. Along with the others present, they all start to notice some of the fish dying due to Smiley's toxins. Sanji jumps into the lake to search for Kin'emon's torso while Zoro and Brook try to fend off the slime close to their position. Brook attempts to cut the Smiley but it has no effect, and the slime continues to release poisonous gas with each strike against it. Zoro yells at Brook, stating that cutting is not going to work and that he should just eat it instead. Once Sanji resurfaces and Kin'emon is fully put back together, Brook comments on how Kin'emon is tall and about the same height as himself. While Sanji is yelling at Kin'emon for being apologetic, Brook points out that they are completely surrounded by the slime. Kin'emon proceeds to cut Smiley with his Kitsunebi-ryu, causing it to explode. However, Kin'emon is also able to cut the fire leaving a clear path for the four of them. Brook is then seen fleeing from Smiley along with Zoro, Sanji and Kin'emon. Brook states that, like Zoro, he would like to know about Kin'emon's sword style. He then watches with the others as the slime begins to change its shape. Smiley begins to attack again and Brook comments that this attack is too big so he escapes with the others. He questions with the others what the slime's abilities are as they all run for the research facility together. As they are running from Smiley, they come across the giant candy left by Caesar for Smiley, and a small dragon made by Vegapunk. They then see a screen appear, with Caesar on it and decide to run again. After witnessing Smiley explode, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, and Kin'emon run quickly trying to get away from the poisonous gas cloud. They see the small dragon flying away, and Zoro proposes the idea to get on the dragon's back and fly away. Brook agrees that this is a good idea. Struggling to catch up to it, Sanji is able to rush ahead after feeding his perversive nature. He catches the dragon, allowing the group to finally ride it. Eventually meeting up with Nami, Usopp, and Brownbeard, the two groups turn their attention to Caesar's lab where Zoro and Kin'emon are able to cut down the iron shutter, allowing them to enter. After the G-5 Marines plug up the hole made by Zoro and Kin'emon, Brook uses his soul form to look outside of the facility right after the poison cloud blows over. Once he returns to his body, he comments that if anyone were to step outside, they would die. The G-5 Marines prepare to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates, but they are interrupted by Law. Law then tells everyone present about a way off the island but will have two hours to escape. As they all split up into three groups, Brook goes with Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Kin'emon while the G-5 Marines go with Tashigi to find the abducted children and the door with "R Building 66" on it. When a group of G-5 Marines attempt to capture the Straw Hats, Brook, Zoro, and Kin'emon preform a three way attack on them and go on their way towards the passageway to Building B. One of Caesar's henchman fires a cannon at the wall of Building A, allowing the gas inside. As the gate exiting Building A closes, Brook and the others make haste to the passageway. They narrowly make it through the gate before it shuts completely, but a few G-5 Marines died trying to save Tashigi. Kin'emon and the Straw Hats then ride on Brownbeard and make their way towards Building B. After entering Building B, the smaller dragon attacks the group but leaves Brook alone, infuriating the skeleton. While the dragon breaths fire everywhere in Building B, Brook and Kin'emon debate on who should fight the dragon. After the dragon is damaged by Nami, Usopp, and Robin's attacks, the dragon retialates by breathing fire at them. Kin'emon slices through the flames and Brook helps the samurai finish if off with Gavotte Bond en Avant. Brook and the group then find Chopper (in Monster Point) trying to prevent the children from getting their candy. Regardless of his efforts, the children beat him down and run past him when the Rumble Ball wears off. Brook and the others (except Brownbeard) quickly come to Chopper's aid and run after the children to the Biscuits Room. Once they reach there, they encounter Monet. Brook goes with Usopp and Kin'emon, using his soul form to try and find Momonosuke, and a pair of Kairoseki handcuffs, which Robin has asked for. While Usopp goes to the secret room, Brook and Kin'emon frees some of the captive children. Kin'emon then learns from a little girl that his son was transformed into a dragon. Thinking his son was the dragon he fought earlier, Kin'emon rushes back towards the direction of the poison gas. Brook tries to stop Kin'emon, but the samurai is unfortunately petrified by the gas. Brook then carries his body as everyone flees to Building R. Once everyone reaches Building R safetly, they board a rail car and make their escape. While riding through the escape passage, Brook is shocked to see a small dragon, which happens to be Kin'emon's son. Once they reach the outside, they find Franky battling against Buffalo and Baby 5. Aftermath After the defeat of Buffalo and Baby 5 and the capture of Caesar Clown, everyone took a moment to rest and relax. Later, Brook panics when Kin'emon's body cracked and is then surprised to see him reformed back to his normal state. After Sanji prepares a meal, everyone have a feast together. After the party ended, Brook and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates made their way to their ship to set sail to their next destination. While they made their way, the G-5 marines put up a banner to prevent the kids from seeing the Straw Hats while yelling things like Marines are justice and pirates are scum. The kids, however, said that they were the ones who saved them, while remembering all the Straw Hats did for them. The G-5 marines continue to speak ill of pirates and praise the marines, but Tashigi interrupts them and says they are a disgrace. The G-5 marines respond with saying that if they do not badmouth the pirates, they would come to admire and respect them. Eventually the marines lower their voices and banners to let the kids say their goodbyes, while Brook and the rest of the Straw Hats wave them goodbye, as they continue to make their way to their ship. Brook and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates are later seen on a Sea slope, which are pretty common according to Law. When Brook asks Franky about “the little Lamb”, Franky corrects him and says it’s Mini-Merry 2 and that he is the 8th person to make this mistake. Franky then explains to Brook about how he was able to retrieve the Mini-Merry via a hidden water way to the research facility. Knowing that the Mini Merry is safe, Brook says the he can finally rest easy. A little while later, Luffy starts to explain that they formed alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down a Yonko. Law proceeds to explain about the operations and underworld deals of all the major pirates of the New World and that Doflamingo, also known as Joker, has the most influence in the underworld. Brook didn’t hear since he fell asleep during Law’s explanation. Law goes on, saying that Doflamingo's biggest client is Kaido, which greatly shocks Kin’emon and Momonosuke. He then explain the next goal of their plan which is to cut down Kaido’s forces as much as possible, specifically his army of synthetic devil fruit users, which is around 500. Law assures the crew that the number won’t grow any time soon, due to the capture of Caesar. Brook and Chopper begin to show interest in Caesar which seems to make Caesar quite happy and Ussop quite angry. Law said that it was really Vegapunk that developed a theory on the devil fruits, and that Caesar only applied it which makes Brook and the rest lose all interest in Caesar. Law concludes by saying that the devil fruits are being made on their next destination, Dressrosa, and also warns the crew to not underestimate Doflamingo. Luffy asks if Kin’emon has business on Dressrosa, and Kin’emon reveals that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Later during the night, Brook comments on the choice that Law forced Doflamingo to make. When Nami tells him, Sanji and Kin'emon, that Momonosuke is taking a bath together with Robin, they all get very jealous. When Momonosuke and Robin comes out of the bath, wearing towels, they all yell at the boy out of a fit of rage, only to get reprimanded by Nami, who hits them all. Momonosuke then rubs his advantage with Nami and Robin in their faces, by pressing his face into Nami's chest and glaring at them with a maliciousl smile, much to their dismay. The next morning, Brook wakes everyone up and informs them that the newspaper came. While reading the news paper, they discover that Doflamingo resigned his position as Shichibukai and that he renounces as King of Dressrosa. His title as "King" suprises Brook. They then see that the newspaper also explains about Luffy and Law's alliance and the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo.